Ledian (Pokémon)
|} Ledian (Japanese: レディアン Redian) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 18. Biology Ledian is a large, mostly red, ladybug-like Pokémon. It has two black antennae, a black neck, and a black spot in the center of its forehead. A female Ledian's antennae are shorter than those of a male. Its two eyes are large, blue, and slanted. It has four black arms with white hands clenched into fists. Its two legs are similar to its arms, but end with large red feet. Its back is red with large black spots, and the undersides of the are yellow. It has a single pair of clear wings that can be folded underneath the elytra. Ledian sleeps in during the day. When the stars flicker in the night sky, Ledian flutters about, scattering a glowing powder; considered a symbol of good luck. The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky. It uses starlight as energy, though it also loves eating berries. It fights by throwing a with its four arms; it uses quantity in an attempt to make up for its lack of strength in each punch. In the anime Major appearances Two Ledian debuted in Mountain Time, one under the ownership of Benji and the other under the ownership of his father. They both worked with them in a mountain patrol, though Benji's Ledian needed further under his father's . Multiple Ledian worked together with other Pokémon to save Mount Quena from in Mewtwo Returns. A Ledian appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. It witnessed the crash-landing of Team Rocket's balloon, and later informed about it. Minor appearances Multiple wild Ledian appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. A 's Ledian appeared in Deceit and Assist. Multiple Ledian appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as among the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A 's Ledian appeared in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. A Coordinator's Ledian appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Ledian briefly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a attack as the other Trainers were attacking him. A Ledian appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as one of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. It worked together with several other Pokémon in surrounding at the park to attack him, angry for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Ledian, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . Multiple Ledian appeared in SM102, where they were among the Pokémon seen on Treasure Island. Pokédex entries . The spots on the Ledian's back are said to react to the stars in the night sky.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Piloswine Whine, multiple Ledian under the control of s attacked and , but were easily defeated. A Ledian appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. rented a Ledian for his against in Uprooting Seedot and Outlasting Ledian. It primarily used to power up its teammates. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. A Ledian appeared in a flashback in PASM16. Two Ledian belonging to an first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2: A Ledian appears as an antagonist in the ''Timegate Traveler'' movie series. In it, the Ledian plays a spear-wielding Ledian from the future where Pokémon humans. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and }} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} Viridian Forest ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} (Swarm)}} |} |} }} |} |} , , and , Malie Garden, Ula'ula Meadow }} , , and , Malie Garden, Ula'ula Meadow }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 34, Forever Level 34, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern, Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20| }} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10|‡}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10| }} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=166 |name2=Ledian |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia Origin Ledian is based on a . Its coloration seems to be based on '' . Name origin Redian and Ledian may be a combination of the corrupted forms of ladybug or and red. In other languages and red |fr=Coxyclaque|frmeaning=From and |es=Ledian|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ledian|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ledian|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레디안 Ledian|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=安瓢蟲 / 安瓢虫 Ānpiáochóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=安瓢蟲 Ōnpìuhchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=लेडियन Ledian|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ледиан Ledian|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Ledian es:Ledian fr:Coxyclaque it:Ledian ja:レディアン zh:安瓢虫